


Friend of The Devil

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Между s12e23 и s13e01. Густопсовый реализм.Between s12e23 and s13e01. The hard-core realistic world.Cover for the fic on: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/BFvg/9gCPzV9Ki (Fan-art by Jasric).





	Friend of The Devil

— Как я уже говорил, в этом крыле у нас размещаются особые пациенты. Тяжелые случаи. Спонсорам мы их не показываем, а вам как нашим интернам и, возможно, штатным врачам в будущем, необходимо видеть. Яркие клинические картины. — Постучав пальцем по смотровому стеклу. — В этой палате содержится один из самых давних наших пациентов. Должен признаться: у меня к нему особое расположение. Когда я пришел сюда, он только поступил. Так что я пристально за ним наблюдал. И наблюдаю до сих пор, несмотря на то, что уже значительно расширил сферу своей ответственности. Крайне, крайне интересный случай шизофрении, отягощенный парафренным систематизированным бредом — особо последовательным и развивающимся. Напомните мне, что это такое?  
— Парафренный синдром — сочетание бреда величия, бреда преследования, аффективных расстройств и психического автоматизма; как правило, бредовые и галлюцинаторные парафрении имеют фантастическое содержание, — отбарабанил мускулистый парень с плохо завязанным галстуком.  
— Хорошо. Теорию знаете. С ним — познакомитесь на практике. У нашего постояльца любопытно сочетаются идеи: бред величия, слуховые и визуальные галлюцинации, бред Котара…  
— Это который про «мы все умрем»? — решила заявить о себе крохотная блондиночка на высоких каблуках. Заявилось слегка визгливо. Доктор глянул в ее сторону:  
— Не «мы все», а конкретно он сам, в первую очередь, и уже умер. Все остальные тоже наверняка умрут, если он не остановит вселенский Апокалипсис, но наш пациент умирал уже несколько раз, полностью или по частям, периодически сообщает об этом медбратьям и даже рассказывает, какими пытками его мучили в аду. Причем лично Люцифер, не более, не менее.  
Вообще, у него довольно сильно выражены все основные бредовые идеи: он убежден, что от рождения был избран для особой миссии, обладает особыми талантами и умениями, поэтому его преследуют злодейские силы… в основном, нечеловеческие. Когда настигают, он умирает, затем воскресает и спасает мир дальше — да, при бреде величия на мелочи не размениваются. Он мысленно и устно общается с разнообразными ангелами и демонами, предпочитает самых могущественных — постоянно говорит с дьяволом, года два назад беседовал с богом, причем достаточно неуступчиво. Не могу не отдать должного: ему хватило смелости спорить со всевышним.  
— О чем? — выдохнула блондиночка.  
— Прочитаете в дневнике наблюдения. Если вас это так заинтересовало. Судя по тому, что планета еще вертится, — доктор усмехнулся, — он уговорил старикана отложить большой бабах. Хотя с ним самим все обстоит гораздо печальнее…  
Профессор махнул рукой, подзывая санитара с ключом, тот отпер палату и первым вошел в нее. За ним — доктор и, гуськом, группа. Профессор обернулся и продолжил:  
— Лет десять или около того назад наш будущий пациент попал в аварию на ночной трассе. Фургон-большегруз врезался в машину, где он ехал со своим отцом и братом. Они погибли у него на глазах. Он же… — доктор не глядя повел рукой в сторону койки, на которой сидел больной, — пришел в такое вот состояние. Юный возраст (кажется, он еще учился в колледже), эмоциональная неустойчивость, перешедшая в биполярное расстройство в фазе депрессии, усугубленная наследственной предрасположенностью, патологическая зависимость от семьи, — а, как можно понять из анамнеза, его родные были маргиналами, не вступавшими в прочные социальные связи, возможно, преступниками (полиция нашла в машине несколько десятков документов на разные имена, какое из них подлинное, узнать не представлялось возможным)… Эти факторы наложились на сильнейшее нервное потрясение и травматическое повреждение головного мозга. В итоге всё привело к чрезвычайно занимательному бредовому развитию прогредиентной шизофрении. При очень резком начале болезни она быстро развилась до параноидной стадии и, к нашему удивлению, стабилизировалась.  
Фактически, пациент живет в своем собственном мирке.  
— Как в «Матрице»? — спросил худощавый парень с фигурной бородкой; под незастегнутым халатом у него читалась надпись на футболке: «Spoiler Alert. I’ve read the last chapter. GOD WINS!»  
— Да, можно сказать и так; но не в таких безысходных обстоятельствах. Ему кажется, что он путешествует по Америке и успешно воюет с инфернальными силами, которые убивают людей и готовятся уничтожить мир. При этом он почти никогда не бывает один — его всегда сопровождает покойный брат… То есть это для нас, в нашей реальности, он покойный, для него же — живее всех. С ним он и разговаривает, не замечая нас. На самом деле у него нет родственников, и теперь он находится под опекой штата.  
— Может быть, ему лучше общаться с настоящими, не выдуманными людьми, а не сидеть взаперти в палате? — прозвучал робкий женский вопрос откуда-то из-за спин. Профессор не заметил, кто это сказал, но возмутился:  
— А обязательства перед нашими пациентами? Мы не можем подвергать их такой опасности!  
— Но разве он не безобиден? И что он может сделать вслепую? — пискнула малышка на каблуках. Профессор снова пронзил ее взглядом:  
— Я не говорил, что он безобиден. В основном — я подчеркиваю: в основном, он ведет себя смирно. Но сама его сила — посмотрите на рост, размах плеч, он и был хорошо физически развит и не прекращает тренироваться все эти годы — превращает его в ходячее оружие. Наши санитары могут рассказать вам, как он умеет драться — испытали на себе не единожды. — Санитар у двери молча кивнул и размял руки, сцепив их в замок. — В зависимости от сюжета своего бреда он становится агрессивен. Невозможно предугадать, когда это случится. Буквально месяц назад он отчего-то начал ломать стены. Видите? — Доктор ткнул в сторону. На мягкой стене виднелись дыры с вытянутой наружу набивкой и несколько проплешин, где стеганый материал был полностью отодран от основания. — И мы никак не можем вывести его из палаты, чтобы починить стену — не позволяет его угнетенное психическое состояние.  
Должен заметить, что и в этом отношении наш пациент представляет собой интереснейший пример: его психика напрямую обусловливает его соматический статус; к примеру, когда он ломал стены, он задыхался так, будто ему на самом деле не хватало воздуха. Вплоть до обморока. Еле вернули. Поэтому приходится прислушиваться к его бреду.  
В прошлом у него были стигмы в виде огнестрельных, ножевых ран, ожогов… даже появлялась татуировка на ключице — а спустя годы так же внезапно исчезла. Как вы понимаете, такая интенсивность воздействия психики на соматику делает его совершенно уникальным медицинским случаем, который нельзя упускать. Это как если бы мы наблюдали психические феномены у прославленных святых вроде Терезы Авильской или Екатерины Сиенской. Живи он не в наше здравомыслящее время, а где-нибудь в Европе в средние века, наш пациент своим навязчивым религиозным бредом и галлюцинациями смог бы индуцировать своими фантасмагориями не одного человека из своего окружения, а большую группу: деревню, город, монастырь. Легко — с его-то глубокой убежденностью, воображением, рациональностью — да-да, можете удивляться, но его бред зачастую рационально последователен и обоснован (конечно, в рамках его болезненного представления). Я могу представить его индуктором психической эпидемии вроде тех монахинь, что обвинили аббата Урбена Грандье. Помните такого?  
Молчание зазвучало смущенно.  
— Погуглите на досуге, молодые люди. Историю психиатрии вам кто преподавал?  
— Мистер Томпсон.  
— Не знаю такого. Видимо, новый. Жаль, очень жаль, что об этом особо показательном эпизоде вы не осведомлены. Аббата сожгли, потому что монашкам являлся чертовски убедительный дьявол — в точности, как нашему пациенту.  
— Европа, — вздохнул парень в футболке со спойлером. Доктор, не изменяя тона, продолжал:  
— Наш пациент был бы хорош и в роли основателя новой секты.  
— Вроде мормонов? — спросил крепыш в кривом галстуке.  
— Скорее, вроде иеговистов. Потому что на христианство и Христа в его измышлениях нет ни одного намека, всё завязано на архетип Отца — земного и небесного. А он сам стал бы Мессией. Хотя… в его конфабуляциях присутствует сильная фигура, более подходящая на роль Спасителя.  
Но мы в нашей лечебнице предотвращаем психические эксцессы, а не провоцируем их. Так что никакого общения за пределами палаты, запомните!  
— Простите, доктор, у него что-то с глазами? — спросил чернокожий, аж в синеву, парень, почтительно слушавший профессора.  
— Нет… — Доктор обошел койку, оглядывая пациента со всех сторон. — Надеюсь, глаза у него все еще здоровые. Мы регулярно осматриваем его и оцениваем его физическое состояние. Должен заметить: как это часто бывает у душевнобольных, физически он гораздо крепче и здоровее большинства из нас. Ну, может, за исключением вас, Патрик, — он кивнул задавшем вопрос негру. — А глаза завязаны исключительно ради его же безопасности.  
Лет шесть назад, кажется, у него начались приступы аутоагрессии. Разумеется, они были вписаны в его бредовое мировоззрение и полностью обоснованы им. Его бред приобрел более отчетливый религиозный характер: он твердил, что одержим дьяволом, который посылает ему лживые видения и картины неминуемого конца света, и поэтому должен избавиться от дьявольского наваждения. Желательно радикально. То есть мы поймали его в тот момент, когда он пытался провести экстирпацию собственного глазного яблока. С помощью пластиковой ложки.  
Доктор сделал несколько шагов, помолчал. В палате стояла тишина, будто в ней и не было полутора десятка медиков и одного больного.  
— Не самое приятное воспоминание, могу заверить. Не представляю, откуда у него такие познания, но действовал он умело. Решительно. Едва остановили. Седативы подействовали на него парадоксально, физиотерапевтические методы он не воспринимал, аутоагрессия усиливалась — теперь он старался выцарапать глаза голыми пальцами, — держать его постоянно связанным было невозможно, санитары устали следить за ним… Кризис. Не первый с этим пациентом, боюсь, не последний. К счастью, мне пришла в голову эта мысль: если он ничего не увидит, значит, не будет и дьявольского наваждения. Да, конечно, это несколько непрофессионально — я пошел на поводу его бреда, надеюсь, вы меня не выдадите, — профессор сделал вид, что смутился, — но сами так никогда не делайте, когда будете врачами. Зато мы сохранили ему глаза. Хотя бы и под бинтами. Может быть, они ему еще пригодятся.  
— Вы думаете, его еще можно излечить? — негр был по-прежнему внимателен.  
— Да, неужели он не поддается лечению? — опять встряла блондя на каблуках.  
— Убежден. — Доктор решил игнорировать девицу. — Хотя пока еще мы ищем средства. Каждое вновь появившееся лекарство или новый метод лечения я тестирую на этом пациенте. Можно сказать, что он уже принес неоценимо много пользы человечеству, хотя и не в том смысле, как сам считает. Некоторые препараты оказались действенными, кое-какие — особо продуктивными, но ни один не дал стабильного излечения. Всякий раз, когда мы выводим его из бредового состояния и он осознает свое положение и ситуацию, в которой находится, он испытывает сильнейший стресс, от которого спасается, снова впадая в галлюцинаторную реальность.  
— Возвращается в Матрицу? — подсказал любитель спойлеров.  
— Да. И я его понимаю: узнать, что провел лучшие годы молодости в воображаемом мире, а на самом деле на больничной койке; сменить реальность, где ты самый важный человек на Земле и постоянно спасаешь мир, на реальность, где ты почти неизлечимый пациент психушки Asylum… — Доктор развел руками: — Я бы тоже отказался. Поэтому мы без особой нужды стараемся его не тревожить и не лечить бесполезными средствами — таково мое распоряжение, имейте в виду.  
К слову, в эти моменты остатки личности оказываются особо изобретательны: ему мерещится, что его излечивают и выпускают из госпиталя, оживляют, извлекают из ада… Последний раз — этой зимой, когда мы достигли успеха в лечении, — он счел себя заключенным секретной тюрьмы АНБ и больше месяца молчал, не вступая в контакт, пока ему не «устроили побег», — профессор изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — из тюрьмы.  
— Побег из секретной тюрьмы АНБ? — удивился парень со спойлерами. — Хотел бы я посмотреть на такое в кино. Похоже, ваш пациент, доктор, чересчур насмотрелся боевиков.  
— Исключено, — голос доктора стал суров. — Пациенты из этого крыла не допускаются к просмотру телепередач. Никаких. Тем более возбуждающих, провокативных или агрессивных. Всеми своими приключениями он обязан собственной фантазии, подсознательной деятельности больного мозга, лишенного значительной части сенсорных стимулов. — Он хмыкнул. — Однако я не исключаю факта, что кто-нибудь из наших сотрудников поделился его достаточно последовательным бредом со сценаристами кино… или сериалов. Несмотря на то, что у нас это категорически запрещено — вы помните: этика, деонтология и все такое, — а в своих кадрах я уверен… Может, поделились бредом другого пациента, из другой клиники. Но факт для меня несомненен. Сужу по рекламным трейлерам.  
Кто-то неуверенно хихикнул.  
Доктор подошел вплотную к койке, на которой сидел больной:  
— В настоящий момент он пребывает внутри своего выдуманного мирка. Как видите, он нас не замечает. Только если обратиться к нему по имени, он может отреагировать. А может и нет.  
— Как же его зовут? — снова влезла девочка на каблуках.  
— Мы не смогли это точно установить. В найденных документах — слишком широкий выбор имен и фамилий. Мы зовем его Сэмом. Так он называет себя чаще всего, хотя почти каждую неделю меняет имя и представляется другими именами — преимущественно каких-то старых рокеров, которых он, видимо, слушал в юности. Так бывает — нарушение самоидентификации. На фоне всех остальных его проблем — самая невинная.  
Доктор наклонился к пациенту и спросил, невольно повысив голос, как обычно обращаются к инвалидам или иностранцам:  
— Как сейчас наши дела, Сэмми?  
Огромный мужчина в больничной пижаме резко поднял лобастую голову, тряхнув львиной гривой волос, как у библейского Самсона. Легкие пряди взлетели, рассыпались и слились с неровно подстриженной бородой. Слепой взгляд обратился вверх. Он ответил, слегка запинаясь, раздумывая и взвешивая каждое слово:  
— Я… я не знаю. Не знаю, за что хвататься. Столько… столько всего сразу наперекосяк. У меня не хватает рук удержать все под контролем. Бункер больше не убежище — он засвечен и порушен. Бритиши обязательно придут за нами — если мы их не опередим. Рассчитывать на Каса и Кроули мы не можем. Заняться БМОЛ, отправиться в Англию? — он помолчал, словно выслушивая ответ. — Я знаю, что ты не любишь летать, но ради такого… Иначе нас не оставят в покое. Но… бросить маму на… на Той Стороне — он явно произнес эти слова с прописных букв, — а сына Люцифера — здесь без присмотра? Касу это бы не понравилось. У тебя есть хоть какой-то план? — Он снова замолчал и молчал так долго, что доктор развел руками перед аудиторией (мол, видите? шоу окончено) и направился к выходу и интерны, переключив внимание с пациента на врача, потянулись за ним.  
Маленькая пискля на каблуках оглянулась в дверях.  
В темной бороде пробилась белозубая улыбка, на щеках, заметно даже под щетиной, обозначились очаровательные ямочки. Она услышала:  
— Укрыться от БМОЛ на Той Стороне?.. Класс. Но старина Люци… Он уже не интересуется мной в своих целях, но наверняка хочет отомстить. Как думаешь, удастся растолковать ему, что он кое-чем нам обязан? Например, жизнью Люцифера-младшего. — Снова пауза. — Конечно, мы придумаем еще что-нибудь. Как всегда.  
В коридоре кто-то невнятно напевал:

_«Got two reasons why I cry away each lonely night,_  
_The first ones named sweet Anne Marie, and she’s my hearts delight._  
_The second one is prison, babу, the sheriff’s on my trail,_  
_And if he catches up with me, I’ll spend my life in jail»._  


12-21.06.2017.


End file.
